


The Darkness I Hide (Re-write)

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: F/M, I don't even fucking know, Lost Memories, Re-write, Ruvik being a dick, Sad deaths, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: Daniel Castellanos is on the line, one foot in the loony bin. But now, going to Beacon Mental Hospital on a case, she may lose herself entirely. Old scars are re-opened, secrets are revealed, and with every answer, another question pops up.





	The Darkness I Hide (Re-write)

Flames rose to the sky; the smoke painting it black. Firemen ran back and forth. Police worked to keep everyone back. I pushed my way past the crowd, and froze. Lily had to have gotten out. She had to. My eyes swept across everyone outside, then moved to the house's windows upon not seeing my niece. The fire had completely filled the rooms. When my eyes reached the top window, my heart stopped. Lily was banging on it, trying to get out. Without thinking, I took off to help her. I didn't get far, however, as an officer wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me into him. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched the flames engulf my baby.

"Lily!"

I gasped, and shot into a sitting position. Immediately, I scanned my surroundings, finding myself in my apartment. That fact calmed me, and I took a deep breath. Then I threw off my blanket and stalked into the bathroom. The sun shone through the window, brightening everything for me. Even my bloodshot eyes. I sighed and turned away from the vanity. Somehow, I knew today was going to be a bad day. But, as usual, I would smile and push through. So I smiled. Until I looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late!"

I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my messenger bag before rushing out the door. At least Seb won't be there to yell at me. He never came to the morgue in the morning. Joseph did though. You see, I work as a medical examiner at the Krimson City Police Department. My brother is a detective named Sebastian Castellanos. His partner, Joseph Oda, comes to the morgue for him to collect the data. Though, sometimes I think it's because Seb doesn't want to see me. Not that I cared. I enjoyed the silence. It gave me time to think.

Sighing, I hurried toward the bus stop, boarding just before it left. I took a seat and slumped back. I would drive myself to work, but the city has determined me not sane enough. The only reason I'm not a patient at Beacon Mental Hospital is because Sebastian pleaded for my case. I didn't have to be committed as long as I saw a therapist, and kept a diary on my daily activities. So I took out the journal, and jotted down my dream. The very same dream that took up twelve other pages. Just another thing driving me closer to the loony bin. Among other things. I sniffled and shoved the stupid book back into my bag. Lily…

After about twenty minutes, the bus pulled up to my stop. I bolted out the door, and down the street. There were two blocks between me and the station, and I was already a half hour late. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. By the time I got there, I was out of breath, and forty-five minutes late. I'm so not punctual, I thought. Taking a much needed deep breath, I walked in. Everyone was at their desks, minding their own business. Nobody paid attention to me. Well, almost nobody. The receptionist snickered when I paused at her desk. I rolled my eyes as I signed in. Hannah had only been here for a month, and already, she hates me. In fact, she had volunteered to let anyone know if I showed signs of getting worse. So, in short, she's the one who determines whether or not I got Beacon. She will jump on any little mistake or instability. Her, and this rook named Juli Kidman.

"Morning, Hannah," I said, smiling.

She scoffed.

"It's nearly noon. You missed your brother," she said.

I nodded politely and walked away, before I did something that I would majorly regret. It's as Seb always said, No need to give her a reason to send you away. I clenched my fists. Things like that made me glad that I worked alone in a basement all day. People irritated me. Honestly, I was better off alone. I quickly headed toward the elevator, hoping to do just that. My plan was to get to the morgue uninterrupted, but that never happens, now does it? Just as the doors opened, two officers stepped out and stopped in front of me.

"There you are. We've got a case," said Cop A.

"Multiple homicides at Beacon Mental Hospital," said Cop B.

I made a shooing motion, and was about to tell them that I was busy when I registered what they told me. Multiple homicides. At Beacon. But...Cash and Michelle were there...No! I mentally scolded. Don't think like that. I looked at the two and gestured for the door. They nodded and we all walked out to the car. Just get there first…

The ride to Beacon was a quiet one. Neither of them talked to me, and I didn't talk to them. It was better that way. It gave me time to worry about my friends.

Michelle and Cash Torres have been patients at Beacon ever since we were nineteen going on twenty. We all decided to celebrate our birthday's together since they were in the same month. So the three of us, plus two other girls went up to the Torres family cabin for a weekend. Not that it lasted that long. I remember vividly that the first night, we were sitting round the fire out on the balcony. Michelle told me to tell a scary story, so I did.

I told a story about a murderer who killed anyone who set foot on his mountain. The very mountain we were on. I said that he would hunt the trespassers down with a cleaver, and chop them into tiny bits. I didn't expect my story to become true. While we laughed at Alicia and Elise for being scared, Cash and Michelle's brother showed up, looking exactly like the man I described in my story. He carried a cleaver, and asked us who wanted to die first. The night quickly became hell. Alicia and Elise died. Cash ran to a neighboring cabin to call for help. It was only me, Michelle and Tristan left. I frantically searched the house for my friend, but only found the cause of the whole nightmare. I can just barely remember our conversation.

"Tristan...please..." I pleaded.

He gave me a sad smile. One that said that he was sorry. It made me sick.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I have to do this," he said.

Then he raised his weapon. I moved back to avoid the hit, but he still slashed through my collar. A scream tore itself from my throat, and I barely had time to dodge the second blow. I did, however, and Tristan's weapon embedded itself into a nearby chair. I can't recall much after that. Cash called Sebastian, and Michelle was found in the cabin's shed. Apparently, I was covered in blood when I emerged from the building. I was later told that it wasn't mine. The Torres sisters were admitted by their father the next day. I was supposed to go with them, if not for my brother.

My thoughts were interrupted when cop A tapped my leg. I jumped and

looked at him.

"Stay here," he ordered.

I nodded, and the two of them went inside. For some reason, I wanted to yell at them to come back. Beacon had always given me the creeps. I sighed before putting my feet on the middle counsel. Maybe all I needed was sleep.

"Laura!"

My eyes shot open. I put my feet down and got out of the car. Where had that voice come from? It sounded like a little girl. But as I looked around, I found myself completely alone. What the hell? I asked myself. Slowly, my eyes wandered to the hospital. Immediately, I froze. In one of the upper floor windows, stood a man in a white lab coat. And he was staring right at me. I gasped and backed away. However, my feet got tangled, and I went down. I yelped at the pain, before looking back at the window. The man was gone. There was only darkness. I backed up a bit.

"Dani?" a voice said, making me jump.

I turned around.

"Seb?"


End file.
